The DynamicDuo
About The DynamicDuo is a channel featuring Worldatron YT and KR Vlogs, better known as Worldatron & Kylie Rogers. The channel features EVERYTHING they LOVE and TONS of curious questions about their personality. It is a fun filled channel filled with the artistic inspiration of Worldatron, and the colorful, energy of Kylie Rogers. Worldatrons Personality Five Words To Describe Worldatron: Brave, Loyal, Awesome, Cool, Courageous Characters * Robin from Teen Titans GO! (main) * Adagio Dazzle from MLP EQG Rainbow Rocks * Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls (classic) * Supergirl from DC Super Hero Girls 2019 * Yellow Cyborg (Enthusiasm) * Blue Starfire (Crazy) * Yellow BB (Deflect) * Blue Robin (Crazy) * Purple Raven (Passion) * Orange Cyborg (Lazy) * Grey Starfire (Fear) * Grey Robin (Paranoia) * Rainbow Dash from MLP FIM * Applejack from MLP FIM * Wonder Woman from DC Super Hero Girls 2019 * Sandbar from MLP FIM * Adrian/Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug * Cherry Jam from Strawberry Shortcake 2012 * Princess Moana * Fawn from Tinkerbell * Jay from Descendants (franchise) * Joey from F.R.I.E.N.D.S * Chandler Bing from F.R.I.E.N.D.S * Posh Spice * Selena Gomez * Mackenzie Ziegler * Supergirl from DC Super Hero Girls 2015 * Tori Vega from Victorious * Sam Puckett from iCarly * Terra from Teen Titans GO! (villainous side) * Dick Gravestone (villainous side) As A Cartoon Character * Realist (logical, fact based, smart) * Ambivert (a mix between shy and outgoing * Everything Nice (nice, smart, wise) * Blue (dependable, trustworthy) * Head (thinks rationally, logical, intelligent) * A Balance Of Both (both creative and analytical * Grape (polite and good natured) * Loyalty (Element Of Harmony) * Generosity (Element Of Harmony) * Honesty (Element Of Harmony) * Laughter (Element Of Harmony) * Strength (Element Of Harmony) * White Skin (pony) * Blue Mane (pony) * Green Eyes (pony) * Music Note Cutie Mark (cool, smooth, marches to the "beat" of their own drum) * Unicorn (pony) Other Stuff * Sweet Mint Lip Balm * Country Apple Perfume * Be Joyful Hand Cream * Blossom Body Cream Kylie Rogers' Personality Five Words To Describe Kylie Rogers: Kind, Sweet, Nice, Creative, Funny Characters * Starfire from Teen Titans GO! (main) * Sonata Dusk from MLP EQG Rainbow Rocks * Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls (classic) * Batgirl from DC Super Hero Girls 2019 * Pink Cyborg (Jokester) * Purple Starfire (Passion) * Orange BB (Lazy) * Pink Raven (Happy) * Brown Robin (Perfectionist) * Pinkie Pie from MLP FIM * Sunset Shimmer from MLP EQG * Fluttershy from MLP FIM * Bumblebee from DC Super Hero Girls 2019 * Ocellus from MLP FIM * Marienette/Ladybug from Miraculous Ladybug * Strawberry Shortcake from Strabwerry Shortcake 2012 * Princess Ariel * Rosetta from Tinkerbell * Mal from Descendants (franchise) * Phoebe Buffay from F.R.I.E.N.D.S * Rachel Green from F.R.I.E.N.D.S * Monica Geller from F.R.I.E.N.D.S * Harley Quinn from DC Super Hero Girls 2015 * Cat Valentine from Victorious * Carly from iCarly * Jinx from Teen Titans GO! (villainous side) * Starfire The Terrible (villainous side) * Cozy Glow (villainous side) * Sunset Shimmer (villainous side) 'As A Cartoon Character ' * Optimist (cheery, positive, sunny, rosy, bright, encouraging, cheerful) * Extrovert (party animal, sociable, friendly, outgoing, lively) * Sugar (sweet) * Orange (friendly, cheerful, fun) * Heart (thinks emotionally, passionate, spontaneous) * Right Brained (creative) * Strawberry (a sweetheart) * Laughter (Element Of Harmony) * Kindness (Element Of Harmony) * Forgiveness (Element Of Harmony) * Generosity (Element Of Harmony) * Happiness (Element Of Harmony) * Pink Skin (pony) * Pink Mane (pony) * Blue Eyes (pony) * Balloons Cutie Mark (positive attitude, optimistic outlook on life, the biggest party animal, fun person to be around, the ULTIMATE jokester) * Earth Pony (pony) 'Other Stuff ' * Strawberry Sorbet Lip Balm * Heat Kiss Perfume * Pink Chiffon Hand Cream * Velvet Sugar Body Cream